Oops
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Prompt from 19Jacinta88. The girls are making out, and get busted. Drabble and one-shot only.


**Title:** Oops...  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 757  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Prompt from _19Jacinta88_. The girls are making out, and get busted. Drabble and one-shot only.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Girl smut. It is so awkward to write this even though I have experience. I should just stick to the boys!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>Okay. So they might be a little drunk. There's a muffled shriek as she places her hand over Brittany's mouth.<p>

Okay. Maybe they're a lot drunk. Totally not important right now.

The party at Puck's is during winter break so it's not like they need to worry about being hung-over at class the next day. Santana also remembers to watch what Britt drinks because the puking-over-Rachel-incident was hilarious, but also hideous to clean up from.

"You're so fucking hot," she says, pinching and rolling Britt's fucking perfect nipples between her hands. They lost their shirts and bras a while ago and Santana has been teasing the blonde by stroking over her chest and breasts.

"Sanny, _please_," Brittany pleads, squeezing at Santana's jean-clad ass.

"_Shh_," Santana says, fingers snaking up Brittany's skirt. At first, she'd thought it was utterly ridiculous for Britt to wear a skirt in mid-winter but now she loves it. She palms over Brittany's panties and delights in how wet she is. "You're so wet, huh?" she breathes, licking Brittany's pert nipple. "You're soaked through. _God _Britt."

"_Sanny_," Britt whines and Santana reaches up to kiss her hard and silence her. Her fingers hook inside the stupidly cute pink underwear and she slides them down just enough, stroking her fingers over the silky skin which is so fucking wet.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" she says, her nail scraping at Brittany's entrance.

"Uh huh," Britt nods quickly, and Santana obliges her, two fingers sliding easily. Sometimes Santana wishes she had a dick because she's pretty sure this would feel way more amazing. She feels around inside Brittany, who shudders breathlessly beneath her.

"You can't scream when you come," Santana tells her quietly. "Everyone's downstairs. If you think you're gonna scream, then you need to kiss me, okay?"

"Yes San," Britt groans, rolling her hips.

Santana changes her angle slightly so she can press her thumb into Britt's clit, rolling the little nub around as she sucks a hickey on Brittany's left breast above her heart.

It all happens so fast that her head reels.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt is screaming, hands over his eyes as he backs away. "BLAINE. BLEACH. NEED BLEACH."

"Oh stop it," Blaine says, even as his eyes slide to where the two girls are quickly trying to cover themselves up. "Although I have to say, I'm glad I accepted my gayness after kissing Rachel at the Lima Bean. _That _does absolutely nothing for me."

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shrieks, smacking his boyfriend and pulling him away, one hand still over his eyes. "Oh my God. Vagina and boobs. I think I'm going to be sick."

Blaine winks at the two girls and closes the door, shoving Kurt back down the stairs.

Santana's dark eyes meet Brittany's blue ones.

"Awkward," Santana murmurs, fingers still slick.

"Now what?" Brittany says, eyes wide.

"The mood isn't destroyed?"

"What mood?" Brittany asks. "I'm not in a mood. Are you in a mood? Oh Sanny, are you grumpy?"

Santana buries her laughter in Britt's neck as she pushes her fingers back in. "Fucking hell I love you sometimes."

"You aren't grumpy?" Brittany insists.

"No, Britters," she says, covering the flushed pink lips with her own.

Santana has to admit, she hates how easy the boys have it with their mindless fucking and ability to orgasm without much effort, but she finds a way to work her fingers in and out and stimulate Brittany's clit at the same time.

"Sanny," Brittany pants, clutching at Santana's upper arm. "I'm…I'm…"

"Shh, baby," Santana coos, kissing her deeply. She feels Brittany pushing against her fingers harder and notices the tightening starting. "Come on, honey. Let go."

Brittany rolls her hips again and shrieks loudly before Santana shoves her tongue back inside to swallow up the cries. She can feel the rapid fluttering, the contracting and releasing around her fingers, and she keeps working them, even as Brittany whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut, and then her mouth snaps open with a gasp and she unravels all over again, hips jerking wildly.

"You're such a good girl," Santana murmurs, kissing down Brittany's neck. "So good. Did you like your reward?"

Britt nods hurriedly. "I love you, Sanny."

Santana smiles shyly. She still struggles to accept that. But she kisses Brittany's forehead softly. "I love you too, Britters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think my biggest problem is getting Brittany's airhead attitude right. What did you guys think? =/


End file.
